secret
by wiwi.zordick
Summary: Bukankah cinta itu memang gila eoh? " aku disini untuk menjagamu." Senyum Donghae membelai surai kecoklatan milik Ryeowook.. "ini salah! Bagaimana mungkin, sh*t!" Haewook/Siwook, romance&brothership. silahkan membaca cerita sederhana ini/17-08-2013.


Pair:: Heawook/SiWook

Genre:: romace&brothership, shou-ai.

Disclamer:: FF ini murni milik wi, dan cast milik diri mereka sendiri terkecuali untuk Ryeowook my babywook anak wi XD #jduakk

Warning:: Typo(S), EYD berantakan dan juga diksi berhamburan nan berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna. **Shou-ai**

* * *

"hyung!" suara Ryeowook menggema di Dorm yang terbilang sepi. Pipinya ia gembungan menandakan bahwa kini ia tengah kesal mendapati dorm yang begitu sepi. Yah~ Ryeowook maklum kalau semua Hyungnya tengah sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing termasuk satu dongasaeng evilnya.

"setidaknya sisakan satu orang untuk menemaniku!" gumamnya kesal sambil mengamati jika saja ada satu member yang tertinggal, karena demam tingginya sekarang ia harus terdampar sendirian di dorm yang begitu sepi. Hah~ Ryeowook takut kesenderian, ingat itu! Tapi sepertinya Hyung-hyung dan Dongsaengnya melupakan hal itu. Kasian sekalu kau Kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya disofa ruang tengah, mencoba memejamkan matanya karena rasa sakit dikepalanya. Ryeowook sedikit memijit pelipisnya—mencoba mengurangi sedikit saja rasa sakit dikepalanya—sepertnya ia harus membaringkan tubuhnya.

Seseorang menempelkan kompres pada kening Ryeowook. " wookie, makanlah lalu minum obatmu." Ucap seseorang itu begitu lembut.

Ryeowook menggeliat tak nyaman, sedikit membuka kelopak matanya. "Hyungie~? Ucapnya sedikit parau karena tenggorokannya terasa begitu sakit.

Donghae tersenyum lembut pada Ryeowook. "Bangunlah, aku sudah membuatkan mu bubur, walaupun rasanya... aku sendiri tak yakin." Donghae sedikit menyesal karena tak bisa memasakan masakan yang nikmat untuk Dongsaeng yang paling ia sayangi itu.

Bukankah tadi Dorm begitu sepi, kenapa ada satu makhluk yang tersisa disini?

Ryeowook bangun dibantu Donghae, "Hyungie kenapa bisa masih di Dorm? Hyungie tak ada jadwal apapun?" tanya Ryeowook pada Donghae sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Donghae gemas sendiri dengan tingkah laku salah satu adiknya ini.

" aku disini untuk menjagamu." Senyum Donghae membelai surai kecoklatan milik Ryeowook..

.

.

Ryeowook merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Hyungnya—yang menjaganya, Ryeowook telah menganggap Donghae seperti Hyung kandungnya sendiri. Entah perasaan seperti apa yang ia miliki yang pasti Ryeowook merasa ingin selalu berada dekat dengan Donghae.

"Buburnya enak, Hyungie." Seru Ryeowook yang tengah disuapi Donghae.

"ini terasa hambar menurutku, wookie. Kenapa kau bilang enak?" donghae memasang wajah menyesalnya setelah sedikit mencicipi hasil masakannya.

"ini enak hyungie~ karena ada hyungie disini. Hehehe." Kekeh ryeowook. "sudahlah, berikan obatnya padaku." Donghae memberikan obat yang harus diminum ryeowook dan tersenyum lembut pada adik manis-nya.

.

.

Untuk Donghae Ryeowook itu spesial, adik manisnya ini lebih penting dari apapun yang Donghae punya. Bahkan jadwalnya pun ia tinggalkan begitu saja demi menemani sang adik yang sedang sakit—khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Ryeowooknya—karena Donghae tau bagaimana Ryeowook yang takut kesendirian.

Kenapa Donghae merasakan perasaan seperti ini? ah! Mungkin ini memang perasaan seorang kakak pada adik yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Donghae selalu berpikir seperti itu, tapi kenyataannya Donghae sadar jika perasaannya lebih dari itu—ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk membedakan bagaimana perasaannya pada Ryeowook.

Lebih mengerikan dari yang ia bayangkan, seorang namja tak sepantasnya memiliki perasaan seperti ini bukan pada namja lainnya? Pada seseorang yang memiliki gender yang sama dengannya. Ya itulah yang Donghae pegang sampai saat ini sebagai pemikirannya. untuk kebaikan semuanya—Super Juniornya, ELF, dan untuk keluarganya—ini yang terbaik.

"Hyungie, kenapa melamun?" Ryeowook mengguncang tubuh kekar Donghae, membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut karena sedari tadi ia melamun, "Wookie sudah selsai meminum obatnya, Hyungie~"

Wow!

Panggilan yang begitu manis bukan? Panggilan seorang adik dan kakak.

'Hyungie' dan juga 'wookie'

Begitu manis kedengarannya, namun apa masih terlihat manis jika salah satu dari mereka menyimpan perasaan yang tak layak—mempunyai orientasi yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Apakah penggemarnya akan menerima 'perbedaan' itu?

"Sekarang wookie tidur yaa?" Donghae tersenyum membelai kepala Ryeowook lembut. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk seperti anak kecil dengan mata kecilnya. Membuat Donghae benar-benar merasa rongga dadanya merasakan desiran aneh setiap kali menatap Ryeowook-nya.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang wookie harus tidur. Hyung akan menjagamu disini."

Tak ada ikatan, tak ada kata cinta yang terucap dari mulut Donghae. Hanya ada perasaan bahagia ketika bersama. Donghae tak membutuhkan sebuah komitmen untuk memulai sebuah hubungan, Donghae tau jika itu semua mustahil.

Yang Donghae butuhkan hanya ada Ryeowook disisinya, itu sudah cukup.

"Jangan kemana-mana Hyungie~, Wookie takut." Lirih Ryeowook memegang ujung baju Donghae menandakan jika memang Ryeowook takut jika ditinggalkan sendiri. Takut akan kesepeian.

Ryeowook akan bersikap sangat manja jika pada Donghae dan anehnya itu hanya pada Donghae. Jika pada member lain Ryeowook akan bersikap normal, dan terkesan biasa saja—justru ryeowook yang akan sering memanjakan member lain layaknya seorang Ibu.

Donghae menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, meyakinkan jika ia tak akan kemana-mana. "Hyung janji, sekarang istirahatlah." Donghae mengecup kening Ryeowook penuh kasih sayang. Menyelimuti Ryeowook sebatas dada.

Perlahan kelopak mata Ryeowokk terpejam, membuat iris caramel cerahnya beristirahat sejenak untuk melihat keindahan dunia—yang sebenernya begitu menyedihkan ini.

.

.

Sepertinya Donghae tak bisa menepati janjinya untuk tinggal saat Ryeowook tengah tertidur begitu lelap karena efek obat yang ia minum—barusan.

Tiba-tiba manajer Hyung menelponnya meminta Donghae segera menghadiri acara yang tak mungkin Donghae lewatkan hanya untuk membolos—menjaga adik manisnya—karena ini menyangkut nama baik Super Junior.

Donghae menutup telepon dari manajer Hyung, sedikit terlihat bingung. Apakah ia harus meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan keadaan sakit seperti ini? ah otak jeniusnya tiba-tiba tak bisa berfikir jika menyangkut adik manisnya ini.

"Wookie haruskah aku pergi?" Donghae tak bisa meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian.

Wajahnya terlihat bingung, bagaimana ini? well, sepertinya ia harus menghubungi seseorang untuk menjaga Ryeowook sebentar. Mungkin 'dia' bisa membantu Donghae, karena jadwalnya memang hanya syuting.

"Wookie, Hyung pergi sebentar. Hyung janji setelah kau membuka matamu Hyung sudah berada disini." Ucap Donghae seraya mengecup bibir mungil Ryeowook. Yang pastinya tidak Ryeowook ketehaui, Doanghae melakukannya diam-diam. Oke!

.

.

"Hungiee!" Ryeowook terbangun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, keringat dingin meluncur bebas pada permukaan kulit wajahnya. Sepertinya ia bermimpi buruk.

"Ryeowookie, kau sudah bangun?" ucap Siwon yang sedari tadi menjaga Ryeowook menggantikan Donghae, sepertinya jadwalnya sudah selsai.

Ryeowook langsung memeluk namja yang berada dihadapannya, entah kenapa ia benar-benar takut. Perasaan takut mendominasinya saat ini.

"Ryeowookie?" Siwon balas memeluk Ryeowook mencoba menyalurkan rasa aman pada dongsaengnya. "tak apa-apa, ada Hyung." Siwon mengelus punggung Ryeowook, sedikit membuat Ryeowook merasa tenang.

Namja yang memilki ketampanan diatas rata-rata ini, merasakan dadanya berdegup begitu kencang. Apakah ia terserang penyakit jantung dadakan? Kenapa jantungnya tak berhenti berpacu begitu cepat?

Ryeowook sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, mencoba melihat siapa yang tengah ia peluk. "Siwon Hyung? Kenapa disini, Donghae Hyung mana?" Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya, mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

Damn! Kenapa Ryeowook bisa semanis ini—pikir Siwon.

"Ah... anoo-"kenapa Siwon jadi gugup seperti ini. "Donghae ada jadwal yang tak bisa diganti, jadi ia menyuruhku menjagamu sampai kau terbangun." Ucap Siwon sedikit menetralisir degup jantungnya.

"Oh." Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti—menanggapi seperlunya.

.

.

"Ryeowookie, kau mau makan apa?" Siwon mengacak-ngacak isi dapur mencoba mencari makanan yang bisa ia buat cemilan dan berharap ada sedikit sesuatu yang bisa dimakan ryeowook.

Mereka kini tengah berada diruang tengah Dorm, dengan TV menyala yang ditonton Ryeowook.

"aku tak ingin apa-apa, Hyung." Suara Ryeowook masih terdengar parau, siwon sedikit melirik pada Ryeowook merasa tak tega melihat adiknya sakit seperti ini.

Siwon berjalan mendekat kearah Ryeowook, meminum susu yang ia ambil dari Kulkas. "Hyung aku mau itu, boleh?" minta Ryeowook dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas mungkin dengan manik caramelnya yang begitu indah.

Siwon hampir saja menyemburkan susunya yang tengah ia minum, melihat Ryeowook dengan wajah yang begitu menggemaskan. Pemandangan yang kini tersuguh didepannya membuat Siwon menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, hei... ia kenapa?

"Ti-tidak boleh." Siwon gugup." kau masih sakit Ryeowookie." Interupsi Siwon memperingati Ryeowook, dengan susah payah mengeluarkan beberapa kata yang sepertinya begitu terasa sulit untuk Siwon ucapkan.

Ryeowook hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia hanya ingin minum susu apa itu salah eoh?

Dan berakhir lah dengan Siwon yang terus—tanpa henti—memandang wajah manis eternal magnae mereka secara diam-diam.

.

.

Weel, jangan bilang kau juga mempunyai orientasi yang sedikit 'berbeda' Choi Siwon? Oh God! Itu buruk, kurasa.

.

.

Semua member kini berkumpul diruang tengah sambil menonton TV. Well, walaupun ada yang sedang bermain dengan kekasih tercintanya a.k.a PSP, dan ada yang tengah berguling-guling tak jelas seperti Eunhyuk, mereka semua melakukan kegiatan yang menurut mereka sedikit mengurangi rasa capek setelah seharian menjalani rutinitas yang begitu melelahkan.

Walaupun sedkit err... aneh.

Berbeda dengan Ryeowook dan Siwon yang tengah tertidur di sofa, dengan Ryeowook yang tertidur dipelukan Siwon dan Siwon yang yang dengan suka rela membuat lengannya menjadi bantal untuk Ryeowook.

Membuat seseorang diujung ruangan melihat tak suka dan—

cemburu.

Semua member tak begitu peduli dengan dua sejoli yang tengah tertidur itu, yang terpenting eternal magnae mereka sudah membaik—tak berniat membangunkan sang prince dan sang eternal magnae dari tidur nyenyaknya.

.

.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju kekamarnya, sedikit merasa panas menaiki ubun-ubunnya. Sepertinya Donghae tak menyuruh Siwon Hyung untuk tidur bersama Ryeowook—well, walaupun itu Siwon Hyungnya sendiri—sedikit membanting tubuhnya pada ranjang empuknya, mengusir lelah yang menghampiri tubuhnya.

Memejamkan matanya, sedikit mencoba membuat moodnya membaik. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berhasil, moodnya bertambah buruk mengingat bayangan Ryeowook tertidur dipelukan Siwon.

"Seharusnya aku membuang perasaan ini dari awal!" Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"ini salah! Bagaimana mungkin, sh*t!" umpat Donghae kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mulai besok aku harus mulai menjauhinya, ini untuk kebaikan semua." Putus Donghae, kemudian memejamkan kelopak matanya perlahan. Membawanya kealam mimpi, membuatnya dapat meraih kisah yang lebih manis dalam dunia penuh harapan—

—yang palsu.

**TBC/END**

Ini hanya sekedar ff sederhana dari wi, semoga kalian menyukainya XD

Dan berikan komentar serta masukannya minna~ '-')/  
berikan sedikit review kalian untuk cerita yang gagal total ini, apakah pantas untuk dilanjut atau tidak.

Terimakasih minna~

RnR please!


End file.
